Beelzebub
Beelzebub is a fly demon who occasionally aids Sakuma and Akutabe in their investigations. He is a childhood friend of Azazel and Moloch, as well as a member of a royal family known as the Beelzebub clan. Appearance Chibi Form Although he is a fly demon (Beelzebub: Lord of the Flies), Beelzebub appears to be a white penguin in his chibi form. He has blond parted hair that curls at each end, a small crown with red jewels in it, a blue coat with a frilled shirt and vest underneath, and a bowtie to top it all off. He also possesses two fly-like wings on his back. It appears that his flippers are either a part of the coat or the coat merely extends over them. Hell Form In his hell form, Beelzebub is a tall, handsome young man with blond hair that is parted down the middle. He has two red eyes reminiscent of a fly on the top of his head. He has droopy blue eyes, pale skin, and wears essentially the same clothes as his chibi form. His hands are green and red in the anime, and purple and red in the manga, with exaggerated joints on the fingers. Beelzebub also has two, fly-like wings on his back, much like his chibi form. Personality Beelzebub is extremely proud and arrogant. He often brags about the extent of the clan's "pride and joy" spell, that being to induce defecation, though he also loves drawing attention to his other abilities. He is also quite defensive in nature, enraged when someone makes fun of his clan's "delicacy" (feces), as well as insulting anyone who "doesn't understand such refined tastes". He is also quite mischievous, often thinking up plots to torment Sakuma and Azazel. When threatened, he can take on a very timid and traitorous persona, willing to give up the life of his friends in order to save himself from deadly threats such as Akutabe. Powers and Abilities Reveal Beelzebub's special ability lies in the power of Reveal, which causes an individual to show their true personality and motives as well as cause them to give information. Forced Defecation An extent of Reveal is to induce defecation in people, thus "revealing their insides". Beelzebub claims that this ability is the pride and joy of the clan, as feces is also the clan's delicacy. Though vulgar and in bad taste, the ability does have various good uses to it such as slowing down a target of pursuit or acting as a distraction. Armor Beelzebub is somehow able to cause armor to appear on his head, capable of repelling attacks from other demons such as Azazel. He is also capable of causing his arm to light up with energy, which acts as a blade. It is unknown what the extent of this ability is. Final Form Beelzebub's ultimate form is that of a gargantuan fly. In this form, he has the ability to emit corrosive breath and can fly at high speeds. He is able to rival the demon Lucifer in this stage, who is known for being a top-class demon. Trivia *Azazel's nickname for him is Beeyan. *When not eating feces, his favorite food is curry. He is very zealous when it comes to curry, preferring it in its "purest" form. *Beelzebub is listed as one of the 7 Princes of Hell, representing "Gluttony". *Beelzebub is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya. Category:Demon Category:Character